Winter Sun
by noruega's clan
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si la Universidad de Artes de Alabama albergara los alumnos más especiales de toda la historia? y por sobre todo ¿Que pasaría con la unión de estas singulares parejas? ¿Y si todo cambia? Discusiones, drama y humor. TODOS HUMANOS!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto nos pertenece, los personajes son de la **grandísima** Stephenie Meyer, solo nos adjudicamos la loca idea central y el curso que tomara la historia. ¡Disfrútenla!

**Summary:** ¿Que pasaría si la Universidad de Artes de Alabama albergara los alumnos más especiales de toda la historia? y por sobre todo ¿Que pasaría con la unión de estas singulares parejas? ¿Y si todo cambia? Discusiones, drama y un montón de humor, TODOS HUMANOS!

**Winter Sun**

**Capitulo uno: **

**Victoria POV:**

De verdad odio los aviones, me duele la espalda de tan solo imaginar que estoy sobre uno de ellos, volando libre como todo un pajarito.

Quizás no es la sensación de vacío a mis pies lo que me hace aborrecerlos, tampoco creo que sea por la incomodidad que significa la clase turista, más bien creo que se debe a mi condición.

No es fácil transportar jeringas en tu maleta, además claro que no dejan pasar la insulina tan fácil después de todo, y no es nada cómodo medir como esta tu sangre para ver si necesitas medicación, sinceramente lo que odio es la diabetes.

Tonta enfermedad heredada no me deja hacer nada tranquila, sin mencionar como la lastima se hace cargo de los ojos que me miran, y lo que menos necesito en este mundo es compasión.

- Vuelo 322 con destino a Alabama favor de dirigirse a la salida G22

Llegue a la salida y entregue mi pasaje; mi asiento era el C32 pasillo, por lo que al abordar el avión lo busqué y me acomodé para el largo viaje.

- Las salidas de emergencia se encuentran adelante, atrás y a los lados, en caso de turbulencia, vientos o lluvias torrenciales…- empezó a hablar la azafata con sus típicos movimientos de manos; creo que a los dos segundos desconecte mi cabeza y la deje de oír; como si alguien le pusiera atención.

Grandioso, al lado mío estaba sentado un hombre de unos cuarenta y algo, maloliente y con una barriga que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, de seguro querrá hablar y sinceramente no siento ánimos ni siquiera para articular un hola.

Saque de mi bolso un libro que portaba hace días y comencé a leerlo, intente alejar mi campo visual de su asquerosa panzota.

Sentí mágicamente el despegue del maldito cacharro desde el suelo y levantarse como si habláramos de una plumita, observe por la ventana del asiento a mi costado con melancolía, no podía evitar sentirla, dejaba todo lo que conocía, a mis hermanas, a mis padres, todo por alcanzar mi sueño de ser violinista profesional.

Retome mi lectura, intente concentrarme al 100% pero algo falló.

Sentí como la sangre abandonaba mi rostro de forma paulatina, mi corazón se acelero hasta generar una taquicardia insoportable, mis manos comenzaron a sudar copiosamente...Intente cerrar los ojos y esperar que el malestar desapareciera, sabia perfectamente que provocaba tanto dolor, nada mas ni nada menos que mi sangre. Apreté contra mi pecho el libro negro que traía y baje el asiento solo un poco, necesitaba un poco de ayuda.

Toque el timbre de llamada a la azafata pero esta ni siquiera asomo su rostro por la clase turista y ya no tenia fuerzas para gritar, ni para hablar, solo me quedaba respirar.

Escuche de pronto como un cinturón de seguridad se desabrochaba, y unos pasos ligeros se aproximaban a mi, creo que algo preocupados.

GENIAL ahora todo el mundo se enteraría de la condición de la torpe pelirroja con aires de rebeldía, nada más que una diabética insulinodependiente, esto iba de mal en peor.

Sin abrir aun los ojos (porque ni aunque quisiera hacerlo podría) sentí como alguien se arrodillaba a mi costado.

-Azafata- grito- traiga una toalla húmeda con agua fría y un vaso con agua ahora.

-Maldito entrometido- intente articular- estaré bien pero no publiques esto.

Sentí su risa ahogada, debía ser muy cómica mi expresión de dolor o algo por el estilo.

-Tranquila, se lo que hago- dijo suavemente posando la toalla humada en mis sienes- ¿donde están tus medicinas?

-¿que? ¿Cómo sabes tu lo que yo tengo?- dije en un suspiro

-Mi padre es medico, y yo estudie medicina un año y medio- dijo- ahora si abrieras los ojos sentiría que no estoy hablando con un cadáver- soltó entre risitas.

Abrí mis ojos con pesadez y me perdí en un mar verde.

**E****dward ****POV**

Detesto llegar tarde, y sabía que si mi padre no aumenta la velocidad de su _M__ercedes_, no alcanzaría a tomar mi avión a Alabama. Mi madre, Esme, no quería soltarme, no la culpo, soy su único hijo y las despedidas son un poco traumáticas para ella.

-Edward, relájate, te va a dar una crisis de ansiedad si sigues mirando el reloj –Dijo mi padre mirándome con determinación.

-no es necesario que me mires como a un paciente papá, estoy bien – le respondí con una sonrisa sincera- Gracias.

- ¿Por qué?

-Por apoyarme, no cualquiera deja que su hijo cambie la Medicina por la Música. – Debía darle las gracias infinitas veces, siempre me habían dicho que siguiera mi camino y que no me sintiera presionado, por lo que decidí cambiar de rubro, y ahora iría a la Universidad de Alabama a estudiar música.

- Llegamos -dijo mi papá al llegar al aeropuerto, nos despedimos con gran abrazo y un te quiero.

-ultimo llamado, a los pasajeros del Vuelo 322 con destino a Alabama favor de dirigirse a la salida G22-

-Nos vemos papá, cuídate y cuida a mamá.

Llegue a la plataforma y entregue mi pasaje, me senté en el único asiento que quedaba, el C34,

Me abroche el cinturón tal y como dijo la azafata y me estire en el asiento, creo que realmente necesitaba un descanso.

Después de un rato, despegamos y yo me puse a buscar algo para leer. Estaba empezando a leer "De perlas y cicatrices" de Pedro Lemebel, cuando sentí que al frente mío había alguien sollozando. Me gire y vi que era una chica de mas o menos mi edad, estaba pálida, tenia su ojos cerrados y se esforzaba por respirar. Mi instinto me impulso a ayudarla, por lo que me solté el cinturón.

-Azafata- grite- traiga una toalla húmeda con agua fría y un vaso con agua ahora- enseguida me di cuenta de que sus síntomas eran los de una insulinodependiente, necesita sus medicinas ahora.

-Maldito entrometido- pudo decir con voz ronca- estaré bien pero no publiques esto.- me reí ante tal comentario, como si fuese interesante comentar esto con ese señor barrigudo del lado.

-Tranquila, se lo que hago- dije lo mas suavemente posible, pasándole una toalla húmeda por sobre sus sienes- ¿donde están tus medicinas?

-¿que? ¿Cómo sabes tu lo que yo tengo?- dijo en un susurro, casi un suspiro-

Mi padre es medico, y yo estudie medicina una año y medio- respondí rápidamente- ahora si abrieras los ojos sentiría que no estoy hablando con un cadáver- le dije riéndome otra vez, quería saber si estaba mejor.

Abrió sus ojos lentamente, y se quedó como en trance.

-¿donde están tus medicinas? –pregunte nuevamente, ella solo estiro su brazo y me apunto un bolso de mano, que abrí sin fijarme en lo demás y saque el pequeño frasco de insulina y una jeringuilla, la llene con el liquido y se lo inyecte en el brazo, que era lo mas cercano a mi, su cara empezó a tomar un poco mas de color, y su respiración se hizo mas acompasada y tranquila.

-¿Mejor?-le pregunte-

-si, gracias...de verdad fuiste de gran ayuda... Si quieres puedes volver a tu asiento, la señal de abrocharse el cinturón aun esta encendida y no quiero ser responsable de tu muerte- dijo mirándome a la cara.

Esta fue la primera vez que fui capaz de observarla de forma detenida, piel blanca como nieve, mejillas sin brillo pero plagadas de pecas diminutas, cabello rojo como el fuego, se veía natural a pesar de ser un color tan fuerte, lo traía enmarañado en una cola de caballo y unas mechas rebeldes caían enmarcando su rostro de muñeca. El atuendo que portaba era singular por decirlo menos, blue jeans gastados y rotos, una polera negra con una corbata estampada, y una chaqueta roja de cuero, pero sin duda lo que mas me agrado fueron sus hipnotizantes ojos azules.

- Claro ¿y dejar que sufras otra descompensación yo estando lejos?- dije en el tono mas irónico que pude- ni loco señorita, me quedo acá.-

Jóvenes- Dijo la azafata- si quieren pueden sentarse juntos atrás, hay dos puestos disponibles en caso de emergencia.

-bien- dije –lleve estos bolsos con sumo cuidado atrás mientras yo me encargo de...-recordé que aun no sabia su nombre.

-De tu madre- replico secamente la chica, parándose sin ayuda de nadie, caminando unos tres pasos antes de perder el equilibrio y desplomarse ligeramente en mis brazos.

-sabia que sucedería esto- la reprendí- aun no logro articular en mi cabeza la personalidad de una persona tan irresponsable como tu, sabes que te costara alrededor de una hora estar bien del todo y tu te mueves como si fueras a bailar a una fies...

-ya para tu escándalo hombre- dijo integrándose nuevamente- estoy bien solo perdí el equilibrio con el avión. Deberías tomar algo para el estrés.

Tome su mano para retenerla en caso de que volviera a caer pero no lo hizo, llegamos a la parte trasera donde estaban dispuestas nuestras cosas, deje que se sentara a la ventana.

-Victoria- dijo en un susurro- mi nombre es Victoria Fallon.

-Edward- repuse tomando su blanca mano-Edward Cullen

**Bella POV:**

Pensar que tan solo quedan tres días para comenzar a vivir mi sueño, para estudiar lo que siempre he deseado, para comenzar a vivir como yo quiero.

Pero la supuesta felicidad de este momento no se compara con la desolación que siento en mi alma, ni siquiera representa un punto de esperanza en mi vida, es un punto muerto en mi existencia.

Jacob hubiera hecho cualquier cosa para ver este día, aquel donde mis posibilidades de desarrollarme como artista se hacían realidad... Pero el destino nos jugo una mala pasada.

Siempre he pensado que mi hermano me cuida desde donde quiera que este, he intento imaginarlo junto a mi durante las noches en que sueño en aquel miserable momento en que su presencia abandono de forma tangible mi vida. El era el mayor ejemplo de vida que siempre tuve, quien me enseñaba a multiplicar cuando los números se hacían complejos en mi cabeza y quien creyó siempre en mis habilidades de dibujante incentivando mi trabajo para alcanzar lo que siempre desee, estudiar en Alabama.

Ahora que veo mis maletas en el suelo de mi habitación, y observo la nada en que se ha convertido recuerdo momentos junto a el, no puedo dominar el hecho de que la muerte domina ahora el sentido de toda mi existencia. Hoy dejo mi casa para siempre, no quiero volver a ver este sitio de nuevo.

Siento como mis pies se mueven por inercia hacia las escaleras tomando las tres maletas que resumen mi existencia, cada paso de mi casa suena como un lamento por eso lo único que quiero es escapar, este lugar alberga demasiadas lagrimas.

Cargo rápidamente mi monovolumen y entro por última vez a este sitio, mi madre parece desolada, me mira con confusión y pena, a pesar de que esta es la cara que ha tenido desde la muerte de Jacob.

-Cuídate- Dijo en un tono demacrado- Llama cuando llegues a la universidad ¿si?

-Claro mamá- conteste yo sumiéndome en abrazo con millones de sentimientos involucrados – Nos veremos pronto.

-Supongo que vendrás para navidad- dijo mirándome salir de la casa

- Por supuesto... te quiero – replique de forma casi inaudible, quería que lo supiera.

Corrí hacia mi auto y me monte en el lo mas rápido que pude, no debía alargar nuestros sufrimientos, y no debía llorar frente de ella, no mas. El viaje de fue relativamente corto, al llegar a la universidad noté que mi vieja pick up era eso, muy vieja para los automóviles que estaban estacionados. Me sentía agotada, mas sicológicamente que físicamente; aun no me acostumbro a ver la pena en los ojos de mi madre, aun no me acostumbro al vacio que dejo mi hermano, pero como el hubiese dicho"yo no siempre estaré ahí para levantarte" y " es una etapa de la vida Bells", afrontare esta nueva etapa con valor y todo por él.

Me baje de la camioneta y me adentre por los pasillos de la universidad, encontré una pequeña sala donde había una señora ya mayor entregando los típicos papeles a los alumnos nuevos; me acerque a ella y me entrego un papel con mi horario, uno con el mapa de la universidad, y finalmente uno con el numero de mi habitación.

Me devolví a la camioneta y saque mis maletas, al ser pocas no era necesario hacer mas de un viaje por lo que me las acomode fácilmente. Mientras subía unas escaleras casi infinitas, eche un vistazo al mapa para cerciorarme de que podía encontrar mi habitación sin mirarlo otra vez, pero con mi torpeza característica no mire hacia el frente y _pum!_ Choque con un chico alto y de ojos azules, con un cabello rubio largo atado en una coleta y de mas o menos mi edad, dando como resultado, mis maletas en un piso mas abajo, y ambos en el suelo.

- Lo…lo siento_-_ dije avergonzada _"torpe Bella, torpe" _me recordé mentalmente- no fue mi intención-

- no te preocupes, yo también estaba algo distraído –me respondió una voz de lo mas dulce y hermosa- Disculpa

- no importa…

- James, James Mawson- dijo el chico con una sonrisa impactante-

- Soy Bella Swan, un gusto-le respondí devolviéndole la sonrisa-

- ¿eres nueva?

-si y ¿tu?- pregunte con curiosidad

-si, llegue hoy –

- mmrh, mmrh – alguien carraspeo detrás de nosotros y ambos giramos nuestras caras- están bloqueando el paso, ¿Por qué no se mueven? –nos dijo una chica baja y arrogante-

- oooh, lo sentimos –nos paramos de inmediato-

-¿necesitas ayuda Bella? –Me pregunto caballerosamente James-

-bueno, gracias –le respondí al momento de tomar una maleta yo y el las otras dos.

**James POV:**

¡Adiós amada Europa!, bienvenida América, tierra de esperanzas donde mis sueños se harán realidad.

No puedo creer que lleve aproximadamente 10 horas volando sobre este avión y aun no haya llegado, pero que mas da, oportunidades como estas se dan tan solo una vez en la vida, y yo no temo jugar el todo por el nada.

Así fue como postulé desde Londres a la Universidad de Alabama, para estudiar dibujo profesional, se que este titulo vale tanto como haber estudiado leyes en Harvard en mi rubro, que es claro el arte.

Desde pequeño las historietas clásicas cautivaron mi atención, Batman, Superman, incluso Indiana Jones era de mis predilectos. La alegría que sentí desde pequeño al ojear una nueva revista y sentir el olor de la tinta nueva y de las hojas aun sin leer fueron las que me motivaron a llevar mi vida al arte, tanto clásico como contemporáneo.

Mi sueño es simple, quiero ver el mismo brillo infantil de la felicidad en todos los que me rodean, tan solo por una creación mía y además, porque no?, hacer una obra maestra que traspase generaciones y perdure en el tiempo.

- Señores pasajeros, informamos que pronto descenderemos en suelo Americano, favor de abrochar sus cinturones de seguridad y aguardar sentados en sus respectivos lugares.

Esto es el principio de mi vida...

* * * * * * * * * *

Después de un segundo vuelo desde Washington me encuentro en Alabama, doy gracias a mis padres por tener la grandiosa idea de mandar mi auto por conteiner, porque no estoy seguro de poder aprender a manejar por el lado contrario. Además parece que mi _Rolls Royce_ es apreciado, donde me paro encuentro la mirada de algún transeúnte curioso o puede ser por el color, en realidad la pintura, no todos los autos tienen pintados la bandera inglesa ¿no?... Si soy una persona de gustos excéntricos, creo que es por eso que no encuentro una chica tan rara como yo. ¡Bueno que más da! Alguien encontrare y de eso estoy seguro.

Maneje alrededor de tres horas hasta la universidad, con la música a todo volumen, escuchando los clásicos de Queen, mi grupo favorito.

Me estacione en el recinto estudiantil, y todos los chicos que se encontraban ahí quedaron en trance, no es agradable llamar tanto la atención, a pesar de ser excéntrico prefiero pasar desapercibido.

Baje de mi auto, me puse mi gafas oscuras y abrí el portamaletas, tomé el bolso de mi Notebook y comencé a descargar el resto lentamente, tendría que hacer dos viajes.

Hola - Me saludo una chica bastante bonita, cabello rubio, alta y delgada – Mi nombre es Lauren – concluyó estirando su mano, como el caballero que soy la tome y di un suave beso en ella, tan solo soltó una risita nerviosa.

Mi nombre es James Mawson – Dije a modo de saludo-

Hermoso acento James, tanto como el dueño – Dijo ella, bien así que la chica era toda una fácil, odio ese tipo de mujeres que se regalan tan solo viendo el auto y la apariencia. Siento pena por mujeres como ella, denigran a todo su sexo y uno no puede evitar meterlas a todas en el mismo saco.

¿Y bien cariño?, ¿quieres que te acompañe hasta tu alcoba? – dijo mientras enroscaba un mechón de su pelo en un dedo. Cerré el portamaletas, y me asegure de que todo el auto estuviera igual. Mire a Lauren y gentilmente le dije que NO, supe que me gane una nueva enemiga.

Fui a dejar mis maletas hasta mi cuarto, y volví por mi mesa de dibujo al estacionamiento nuevamente, la saque que portamaletas y borré el insulto que escribió la chica con lápiz labial en el parabrisas, torpe chica.

Volví a subir por las endemoniadas escaleras hasta mi alcoba, observe por el pequeño bacón de esta la inmensidad del campus, tome mi celular y llame a casa, mamá tuvo que haber roto el sillón con los nervios de la llamada... La extrañare mucho.

Luego de la repentina melancolía que me hizo sentir escuchar la voz de mi madre decidí dar una vuelta, quería distraer mis sentidos de la realidad y de que estaba a millones de kilómetros de mi hogar, cuando _Paff!_

Mi cabeza se sacudió ya que tropecé con una chica, error. Tropecé con un ángel de cabellos castaños y ojos de chocolate de mirada triste.

- Lo…lo siento- dijo apartando de mi vista sus mejillas rosas, realmente era una dama hermosa- no fue mi intención-

- no te preocupes, yo también estaba algo distraído –trate de decir sin ponerme nervioso, pero hablar con ella era lo mas bello que me había pasado el día de hoy- Disculpa

- no importa…

- James, James Mawson- me presente rápido, no podía perder contacto con ella-

- Soy Bella Swan, un gusto-respondió por fin mostrando una sonrisa -

- ¿eres nueva?- pregunte, Duh! Me pregunto si no habría ninguna otra pregunta mas inteligente que hacer...¡Torpe James!

-si y ¿tu?- devolvió la pregunta

-si, llegue hoy –

- mmrh, mmrh –alguien se aclaro la garganta, que desagradable es que te interrumpan en un buen momento- están bloqueando el paso, ¿Por qué no se mueven? –que señorita mas amable-

- oooh, lo sentimos -amargada, y mala-

-¿necesitas ayuda Bella? –pregunte lo mas dulcemente que pude, ignorando la dulce dama que interrumpió nuestra conversación-

-bueno, gracias –me respondió mientras yo tomaba dos maletas y ella tan solo una.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

**¿Les gusto? ¿La continuamos? Pues dale al botoncito de letras verde que dice "Review this Story/Chapter" se aceptan desde tomatazos a cariños, pero los segundos alegran el corazón (?) de ciertos sexys vampiros. =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto nos pertenece, los personajes son de la **grandísima** Stephenie Meyer, solo nos adjudicamos la loca idea central y el curso que tomara la historia. ¡Disfrútenla!

**Summary:** ¿Que pasaría si la Universidad de Artes de Alabama albergara los alumnos más especiales de toda la historia? y por sobre todo ¿Que pasaría con la unión de estas singulares parejas? ¿Y si todo cambia? Discusiones, drama y un montón de humor, ¡TODOS HUMANOS!

**Winter Sun**

**Capitulo dos: **

**Jasper POV**

Wow, empezare por fin la universidad, iré a Alabama a estudiar fotografía, y me siento el hombre mas afortunado del mundo, bueno… afortunado entre comillas.

Siempre deteste ser el chico _pobre _ de la escuela, el de menor ingresos; me molestaban sin motivos y me sentía un bicho raro, pero aquí nadie me conocía y podía empezar mi nueva vida, siendo un nuevo yo. Nadie tiene que saber que soy pobre y que estoy becado, por suerte mi aspecto me ayuda bastante, ya que soy alto, rubio y con ojos azules, fácilmente puedo pasar por alguien de clase acomodada.

- adiós mamá, vendré a visitarte seguido, lo prometo, te quiero papá– me despedí de mis padres, Sara y Joseph Whitlock.

- Cuídate hijo –

Me fui en mi _Honda _que con esfuerzo y trabajo me pude comprar, me demore poco más de una hora en llegar a la gran Universidad de Artes de Alabama. Me estacione y contemple los autos que ahí habían; no eran muy lujosos, lo que me relajo bastante. Me puse a bajar mis maletas, mientras lo hacia vi un _BMW_ descapotable, de color rojo fuerte, me quede mirando el auto, pero mi mirada se dirigió luego a la dueña del automóvil, y estoy seguro que es una modelo, era alta, rubia, con curvas por todo su cuerpo, era una diosa, luego decidí que era hora de seguir con mi labor y terminar de bajar mis maletas, me di vuelta y baje la ultima, me disponía a marcharme cuando escuche que alguien me llamaba.

- Oye, disculpa ¿me puedes ayudar? –Me gire para ver quien era-

-si, ¿en que te ayudo? – Era la chica rubia del descapotable-

- es que no puedo sacar mis maletas, están un poco apretadas, ¿me ayudas a bajarlas? – Pregunto con una voz que me encanto-

-claro, ¿eres nueva? -

-si, voy a estudiar fotografía ¿y tu? –

- que casualidad, yo también- esto no podía ser mejor- oh, no me he presentado, soy Jasper Whitlock – le dije con una sonrisa amable-

-que bueno – mi cara se deformo, ¿acaso no me estaba escuchando?, seguí ayudándola un poco enojado, le saque una maleta y le dije

- ya termine, adiós- me iba yendo, cuando me detuvo.

- soy Rosalie Hale, siento lo de recién, estaba hablando por teléfono y no te estaba tomando atención – me dijo con una sonrisa calidad.

-no te preocupes, ¿te acompaño hasta tu cuarto?, creo que necesitaras ayuda para llevar tus maletas hasta allá- "que diga que si, que diga que si" pensé-

- oh, eso seria genial, si quieres después me puedes acompañar a comer algo, aun no almuerzo- dijo Rosalie mientras tomaba dos maletas-

- ok, vamos a comer algo luego, pero espera – dije y luego Salí corriendo a mi auto y tome mis tres maletas- debo dejarlas en mi habitación –dije mientras comenzábamos a subir las escaleras-

**Rosalie POV **

- Si mamá, te llamare cuando llegue a la Universidad,… llevo todo… no, dile a papá que no se preocupe… di yo también te quiero, disfruten el viaje, besos a los dos, chao.

Es el viaje mas largo que he hecho sola. Ya llevaba tres horas manejando, me faltaba una hora mas, y mama me había llamado mas de 5 veces, no aguantaba mas, solo quería llegar, bajar las maletas y luego comer algo. El resto del la hora paso rápido, con una nueva llamada de mi mama y unas canciones aburridas.

Cuando llegue al estacionamiento vi a un chico que se quedo mirando mi auto, no lo culpo, mi BMW rojo es despampanante, luego note su mirada sobre mi cuerpo, que raro era.

Intente sacar mis maletas, pero era imposible, al auto habían entrado a presión y para ver si sacarlas necesitaría mas fuerza, me gire un poco para ver si el chico aun estaba en el estacionamiento, camine hacia el y lo llame

- Oye, disculpa ¿me puedes ayudar? –Se giro para verme-

-si, ¿en que te ayudo? –insisto, es raro, pero amable-

- es que no puedo sacar mis maletas, están un poco apretadas, ¿me ayudas a bajarlas? – le pregunte

-claro, ¿eres nueva? – Me pregunto mientras sacaba una de mis maletas-

-si, voy a estudiar fotografía ¿y tu? – ahora que lo veo mejor creo que es lindo, sus ojos son de una azul impactante.

- que casualidad, yo también- oh mi mama esta llamando otra vez – "alo"- dije bajito al teléfono-- oh, no me he presentado, soy Jasper Whitlock – su sonrisa es preciosa-

-que bueno –le respondí un poco cortante, espero que no se enoje-"mama estoy bien, llegue bien y ahora estoy ocupada, te llamo luego chao"

- ya termine, adiós- hay no, se enojo y con suerte lo conozco, "ya la jodiste Rosalie" me dije a mi misma, lo alcance a agarrar de la muñeca y lo detuve-

- soy Rosalie Hale, siento lo de recién, estaba hablando por teléfono y no te estaba tomando atención –le dije mostrando mi mejor sonrisa.

-no te preocupes, ¿te acompaño hasta tu cuarto?, creo que necesitaras ayuda para llevar tus maletas hasta allá- vaya, que caballero-

- oh, eso seria genial, si quieres después me puedes acompañar a comer algo, aun no almuerzo- y tengo hambre.

- ok, vamos a comer algo luego, pero espera – llego al rato con tres maletas - debo dejarlas en mi habitación –comenzamos a subir las escaleras, su habitación quedaba un piso arriba que el mío-

-¿en que auto vamos? – me pregunto

- no se, en el tuyo – dije sonriendo, nos dirigimos a su auto y el me abrió la puerta – gracias- el trayecto fue corto, por lo que solo alcanzamos a presentarnos mejor.

**Emmett POV**

Lo único que quiero es empezar a grabar y grabar a las nuevas adquisiciones de la universidad. Espero que sean hermosas, porque ninguna chica fea arruinara mi documental este año… okey Emmett eso sonó feo. Ojala este año no me pongan en habitaciones con los de mi curso, quiero tener la oportunidad de grabar a los de primero, saber sus tonteras, sus sueños, sus vidas, todo.

En mi primer año en la Universidad de Alabama había intentado hacerlo con mis compañeros, peros mis queridísimas compañeras eran unas pesadas, que cada vez que yo andaba con la cámara ellas se iban corriendo.

Fui a buscar mi horario y la llave de mi habitación, mi sorpresa fue gigante, ¡otro año con los de mi especie!...digo curso. ¿Es que en la universidad estaban locos?, bueno, pelee hasta que me cambiaron a una habitación con tres chicos de primero. Me instale rápidamente en mi nuevo cuarto y Salí con mi cámara a grabar un arto.

En mi cinta quedo grabada una chica rubia despampanante que iba junto a un chico rubio alto mientras subían as escaleras animadamente, también grabe a una chica de pelo castaño con un chico rubio de pelo largo que chocaron en las escaleras y se cayeron en el pasillo del segundo piso, creo que eso fue lo mas chistoso que grabe. Así pase una hora grabando tonterías, hasta que vi a una chica muy bajita, con pelo corto y alborotado, tenia los ojos verdes y se veia un poco tímida. La chica venia arrastrando una maleta que podía fácilmente pesar el doble de ella, empecé a grabarla, empatizaba bastante con la cámara; la grabe por un par de minutos, pero me dio pena verla con ese bolso gigante y la fui a ayudar.

Camine hacia donde estaba ella, me pare a su lado, me llegaba un poco mas arriba del codo, la mire, ella seguía intentando arrastrar su maleta, se detuvo por un segundo y me miro, para luego volver con su trabajo, sonreí un poco y le dije

- hola ¿necesitas ayuda? – ella me miro nerviosa y solo negó con la cabeza

-auch- escuche que dijo, pobre, se había pegado en un pie con la maleta

- en serio, ¿te ayudo? – le pregunte a la vez que ella tiraba sus maletas al suelo

-bueno- si no me acerco no la oigo

- soy Emmett McCarty, ¿eres nueva? –pregunte para ser cortés

- Alice Brandon, si soy nueva ¿y tu?

-no, yo voy en segundo de cinematografía – dije orgulloso he inflando mi pecho- ¿que estudiaras tu?

- teatro y comunicación escénica- ¡esta chica que no tenia personalidad! Le iba a costar mucho, sobre todo con los estudiantes de segundo de teatro.

**Alice POV**

-¿Hija estas segura de lo que estas haciendo?- que pregunta, estoy segura de lo que quiero, es que tengo un poco de miedo

-eso creo mamá...-

-Allie, sabes que estaremos acá esperándote si decides que ese no es lo que realmente quieres- mi madre, siempre creyendo que voy a fracasar, aunque ahora con mayor razón.

-gracias mamá, te quiero, Chao-

-Te extrañare hija, cuídate, llámame cuando llegues-

Me subí al auto, lentamente entre a la carretera, mire a mi alrededor extrañaría este lugar, sobre todo a mis amigas, pero debía hacerlo, encendí la radio, puse mi CD de Aqualung y escuche "Good times gonna come" así empezaba el principio de mi aterradora nueva vida.

¿Que hace una chica tímida como yo, entrando a estudiar teatro?, me lo preguntaba a diario, también lo hacia mi madre y mis pocas amigas, la respuesta era simple, no quiero seguir siendo tímida, la actuación siempre me apasiono, aunque nunca estuve en las obras escolares actuando, siempre me encargue del vestuario, pero me sabía las líneas de todos los personajes, ahora mi sueño se haría realidad, y también el de mi madre.

Tengo miedo, que pasa si no me aceptan, si no lo hago bien, pensé en devolverme, pero no podía, tengo que lograrlo, me lo repetía una y otra vez.

Estaba ensimismada en mis pensamientos, no sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado, supuse que tienen que haber sido 3 horas, pues cada vez estaba mas cerca de la universidad, ya podía verla, veía el letrero gigante que decía: Universidad de Alabama, llegue al estacionamiento los autos no eran muy lujosos claro habían algunas excepciones, pero nada muy especial, baje de mi querido auto, saque la maleta del maletero, no sabia como la iba a llevar a mi habitación que quedaba en el ala oeste la 23 A, la maleta claramente era mas grande y pesada que yo, empecé a tirar de la maleta, por que no se me ocurrió comprar una con ruedas, llegue a la primera planta con mucho esfuerzo, luego a la segunda planta con mas esfuerzo aún ya que no habían ascensores y tuve que cargar la maleta por las escaleras, cuando termine de subir las escaleras, un tipo gigante, con cuerpo de oso se paro a mi lado, lo mire y seguí jalando la maleta, el chico sonrío y me dijo

- hola ¿necesitas ayuda? – lo mire asustada y nerviosa ¿que le digo?, decidí negar con la cabeza, en mi intento de ser autosuficiente jale con demasiada fuerza y me pegue en un pie dejando escapar un suave, pero audible "auch"-

- en serio, ¿te ayudo? – ya que mas da, era claro que sola no podía continuar, tire las maletas al piso y le dije

-bueno- aun con demasiado nervio como para decirlo lo suficientemente alto

- soy Emmett McCarty, ¿eres nueva? –

- Alice Brandon, si soy nueva ¿y tu?- el chico parecía simpático y por una razón me daba la confianza para hablar con el, quizás venir a estudiar a Alabama no fue tan mala idea

-no, yo voy en segundo de cinematografía- le vi la cámara en la mano y note como se inflaba su pecho, parecido al de una paloma -- ¿que estudiaras tu?

- teatro y comunicación escénica- vi en su cara lo que estaba pensando "esta chica no tiene la personalidad para estudiar teatro"-

- disculpa que te lo diga, pero creo que eres un tanto tímida para estudiar teatro, aunque hace un rato me tome la libertad de grabarte un poquito y la cámara te ama- lo sabía es lo que todo el mundo piensa, pero yo se que puedo lograrlo

-si lo se, es por eso que quiero estar aquí, para poder superar mi timidez, no quiero tenerle miedo al ridículo- que me pasaba, yo no soy de las que cruza mas que un hola con un chico, pero con el es diferente, a su lado me sentí protegida

-bueno, pues creo que conmigo tendrás mucha ayuda, haremos que ese miedo que tienes por ahí se esfume-

-gracias Emmett… ahora, ¿me podrías ayudar con mis bolsos? –si, lo lograre ahora estoy segura, le di mi mejor sonrisa y el me la devolvió con una muy sincera

-vamos, tú dime cual es tu habitación y yo te las llevo –

-es la 23 A del ala oeste –

- vamos- tomo mis bolsos y yo retuve su cámara, que genial, no llevaba ni diez minutos y ya tenia un AMIGO, ya tenia a alguien en quien, según yo, podía confiar y eso me agradaba.

**Esperamos que les haya gustado =) Un review por un beso de vampiro xD Gracias ****Aeryn Hale17**** por tu review.**

**Chau!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto nos pertenece, los personajes son de la **grandísima** Stephenie Meyer, solo nos adjudicamos la loca idea central y el curso que tomara la historia. ¡Disfrútenla!

**Summary:** ¿Que pasaría si la Universidad de Artes de Alabama albergara los alumnos más especiales de toda la historia? y por sobre todo ¿Que pasaría con la unión de estas singulares parejas? ¿Y si todo cambia? Discusiones, drama y un montón de humor, ¡TODOS HUMANOS!

* * *

**Winter Sun**

**Capitulo tres:**

**Jasper POV**

Yo diría que hace años que no tenía un día tan bueno como este. Primero parto a la mañana la universidad, segundo llego y veo a la chica mas linda que he visto en toda mi vida y tercero salgo con la chica y como al parecer Dios me estima un poco, somos compañeros de carrera y año, así que coincidimos en todas las clases.

Ahora es el momento de conocer a mis compañero de habitación, son cerca de las ocho se la tarde, por lo que ya deberían estar todos o la menos dos instalados.

Después de dejar a Rose en la puerta de su residencia me dirigí con paso tranquilo hasta la mía, la verdad no se de cuanto tiempo es el trayecto porque volaba sobre nubes de algodón.

Entre a mi alcoba y no había nadie...visible. Cerré la puerta despacio y avancé en la oscuridad hasta el centro de la habitación cuando...

-Buuuuuuuuuh! – grito un chico gigantón a mis espaldas, me gire sobre los talones para encontrarme con una cámara de video en la frente.

-Emmm... ¿hola?- dije al momento que corría la cámara de mi nariz

-por favor dime que te asustaste, hago un docu-video de la llegada de todos y tu eres el primero en pasar por el umbral de esa puerta – dijo poniendo cara de cabrito degollado.

-Para serte sincero te sentí atrás mío por los que no me asusté, pero te ayudo con la siguiente victima- dije al momento de extender mi mano hacia el – Soy Jasper-

-Soy Emmett, un gusto compañero- dijo mientras correspondía a mi saludo con la mano. Decidimos esta vez, que Emmett se escondería en el closet para grabar como yo asustaba al próximo que entrara.

La verdad es que me siento cómodo haciendo estas cosas a pesar de todo aun soy muy infantil y las bromas me vuelven loco. Me escondí bajo una cama y esperamos alrededor de cinco minutos cuando escuchamos que alguien metía la llave en la cerradura. Emmett prendió su cámara y dijo _"aquí viene la segunda victima"_. La puerta se abrió lentamente, el chico observaba a su alrededor y camino en la oscuridad cerca de la cama donde me hallaba yo, en un movimiento rápido tome sus tobillos y el chico cayo de bruces al suelo. Emmett chillo y exploto en mil carcajadas mientras prendía la luz y se acercaba al chico que estaba en el suelo sin dejar de grabar un instante.

-Bienvenido amigo –gritó al momento de enfocar de lleno su cara.

-Gracias, ¿esto es una especie de rito que hay que pasar para entrar a la habitación?

-Podríamos decir que si- dije mientras salía de la cama- no pensé que te caerías lo siento

-No te preocupes, soy patoso – alargo su mano hacia mi – Soy James

-Yo soy Jasper y el tonto de la cámara es Emmett- dije correspondiéndole el saludo

Ahora solo faltaba uno, este tendría que ser el que mas se asustara, ya éramos tres en esto de asustar, James se unió al juego tal y como lo esperábamos.

**Bella POV**

Aaaah- fue lo único que pudo salir de mi boca al acostarme – más bien tirarme corriendo- en la cómoda cama azul ubicada frente a un gran ventanal. Al venir aquí nunca pensé que seria tan linda la vista desde mi habitación, me encanta el poder ver todo el campus de Arquitectura, Diseño y Arte. Al parecer soy una chica demasiado afortunada, o muy patosa, o afortunadamente patosa, lo que me llevo a conocer a James; ambos tenemos la misma edad, nos gusta Queen, nos encanta leer y estudiaríamos lo mismo. Sin su ayuda creo habría muerto en el camino hasta este cuarto, ¿Cómo se me ocurrió traer tantas maletas? Oh… cierto, Renée me obligo; creo que la deberi…

-Hola – me interrumpió una chica de pelo negro y corto- Soy Alice Brandon, tu nueva compañera de habitación.

- Yo soy Bella Swan, un gusto – le respondí con una sonrisa- bienvenida a nuestro cuarto.

- eehhm, emmm, yo…yo me daré una ducha… permiso – dijo rápidamente mientras sacaba a una velocidad impresionante unos jeans y una blusa-

Vaya chica, parece que es tímida; no alcance a hablar ni diez palabras y ya había desaparecido, aunque algo en el fondo me dice que seremos grandes amigas. Una, dos, tres, cuatro…cuatro camas, dos chicas adentro, dos chicas por entrar, ojala sean normales y simpáticas; porque no tengo la menor intención de encontrarme una descerebrada sin criterios, aunque seria divertido de alguna forma "_Bella, ya estas hablando sola otra vez, deja de divagar y guarda tus cosas"_-me dije mentalmente.

No había siquiera abierto mi maleta cuando entra a la habitación una rubia despampanante, alta y con movimientos tan sensuales que dejarían estúpido a cualquier hombre; coloco su maleta sobre una de las camas que quedaban y por fin hablo-

-Hola, soy Rosalie, ¿tu debes ser una de mis compañeras cierto?-pregunto alegremente-

-si, Me llamo Isabella, digo… Bella Swan-le respondí- y en la ducha se encuentra Alice Brandon, otra integrante mas de este aquelarre- añadí con un toque de broma, creo que se me haría fácil la estancia en esta universidad. Si incluso estaba volviendo a bromear.

-espero que nos llevemos bien Bella, no me gustaría vivir con el enemigo, y ten en cuenta que yo soy muy vengativa – Rose, me inspira mucho respeto, no quiero tener problemas con nadie aquí, así que ante cualquier eventualidad tratare de pasar desapercibida, como siempre. En ese momento salió Alice de la ducha descalza, y recién ahí me di cuenta lo bajita que era, parece un pequeño duendecillo-

-Hola, ¿tu eres Alice? – le pregunto Rosalie, ella solo asintió y se dirigió a su maleta, haciendo que Rose me mirara un tanto extrañada-

-¿y que estudiaran? -Les pregunte a las chicas-

-Actuación- respondió Alice

-Fotografía- Dijo Rosalie-

Ambas miramos a Alice con la duda en nuestro rostro, tan nerviosa y tímida y ¿estudiando Actuación?

-Quiero superar mi timidez, y enfrentarme de una vez por todas a mis miedos- nos respondió Alice- Por cierto, disculpen si parecí grosera con mi actitud, es que así soy yo en un principio-

-No hay problema, nosotras te ayudaremos con lo que quie…-

La puerta de nuestra habitación se abrió dejando entrar a una chica de rasgos felinos, con el cabello de color rojo fuego, casi ardiente, llevaba unos cuantos bolsos en la mano izquierda y un estuche para violín en la mano derecha. ¿Cuál es el afán de interrumpirme?

-Hola-nos dijo la chica pasando la mirada desde Rosalie a Alice y luego a mi- ¿Me llamo Victoria, y ustedes son?

-Rosalie Hale, Bella Swan y Alice Brandon- dijo rápidamente Rose apuntándonos a cada una- Bienvenida al caos.

-créeme que el caos aparecera por esta puerta en cosa de minutos y su nombre es Edward Cullen - respondió Victoria alzando una ceja

**Edward POV**

Victoria es una de las pocas chicas con la que he entablado una conversación tan larga, bueno, eso también se debe a que el viaje duraba aproximadamente unas 3 horas. Nunca he sido de esas personas sociables que hablan con el primero que se les cruce y le cuentan su vida, aunque con ella es diferente, algo tiene en su mirada –que por cierto es hechizante- que da confianza, y permite que me desenvuelva con naturalidad. Descubrimos que seriamos compañeros de Universidad y de carrera, ella ama tocar su violín, y yo mi piano, y creo que tiene una banda solo de chicas. Debo asumir que este ha sido el viaje mas agradable que he hecho en mucho tiempo, y que ella ha sido la persona mas extraña que he conocido, no entiendo como alguien se puede ver tan frágil, y tener un genio de los mil demonios y a la vez tener un toque de arrogancia, dulzura y rebeldía.

Cuando llegamos a la Universidad nos dirigimos a la recepción en busca de nuestras llaves de cada habitación.

- Edward gracias por lo del avión, aunque espero que esto no salga de aquí, sino sufrirás las consecuencias - dijo lanzándome una mirada que decía "_lo haces y te mato"._

_-_ ok, no hay problema, prometo que no se lo diré a nadie – respondí seriamente- pero en 10 minutos te iré a hacer un examen para ver si estas bien, y sin rechistar – le amenacé al ver que iba a abrir la boca para replicar.

- ugh! Idiota

- idiota y todo te salve en el avión y ahora seré tu doctor – le conteste riéndome suavemente- ¿cual es tu habitación?

- 23 A ala oeste

-ok, te veo en un rato

Nos separamos en medio del campus de artes, ella se fue por el lado izquierdo y yo por la derecha. Me dirigí a mi dormitorio, llegue a un edificio bastante amplio, subí hasta el segundo piso y lo encontré; mi próximo hogar por un año (o mas si es que pasaba de curso), deje mis maletas en el suelo e introduje la llave, de inmediato escuche unas risas y unos Shhhhhhh! de personas adentro del cuarto, era obvio que mis compañeros estaban haciendo bobadas y yo seria el siguiente objetivo, la gire lentamente hasta que sonó un clic anunciando que estaba la puerta sin seguro, abrí con cuidado y me adentre tomando mis maletas a un mundo desconocido, cuando de repente los sentí…

WUAAAAAAAA! –aparecieron dos chicos corriendo uno rubio de pelo largo y uno rubio de pelo corto para tirarse sobre mi mientras uno grandote filmaba cada movimiento-

AAAHAHAHAHAAAH! –grito el rubio de pelo corto tratando de asustarme cuando estaban casi sobre mi cabeza, retrocedí dos pasos con rapidez y PUM! Ambos habían chocado cayendo como plomo al piso, no pude más que reírme en sus caras.

Wuajajajajaja – estallo en risas el grandote de la cámara y los dos chicos en el suelo solo pudieron acompañarnos.

Bienvenido, soy Emmett McCarty y ellos son James Mawson y Jasper Withlock – dijo el chico de la cámara y luego apunto al rubio de pelo largo y luego al otro chico.

Vaya que bienvenida, yo soy Edward Cullen- dije sonriéndoles, me habían agradaron en el mismo momento en que los escuche reírse-

Bueno, bueno, basta de presentaciones, tu cama es la que sobra, es decir esa que mira hacia el ventanal – dijo Jasper-

Wow, me encanta – comente al momento de tirar mis maletas sobre la cama- y ¿ustedes que van a estudiar?- Pregunte para poder conocerlos mejor, conversábamos mientras ordenábamos nuestras cosas en los muebles que habían en la habitación, cuando ya íbamos en la mitad, habían pasado 15 minutos de mi llegada, y recordé que debía ver a Victoria para controlar su estado de salud.

Ehhm, chicos, yo vengo enseguida, debo ir a ver a una amiga que no se sentía bien-

¿Y en que habitación esta?-Pregunto James-

En la 23 A ala oeste

Ahí esta Bella-

Ahí esta Alice-

Ahí esta Rose- dijeron simultáneamente James, Emmett y Jasper-

¿y ella son?- pregunte con curiosidad-

Mi amiga –respondieron nuevamente a coro-

Bueno, entonces vamos, acompáñenme y así nos conocemos todos-

Los cuatro partimos a la habitación de Victoria, y a pesar de que el edificio se encontraba a unos veinte metros, nos demoramos 10 minutos en llegar, todo gracias a Emmett que quería grabarlo todo, en todo momento y no encontraba la batería de repuesto de la cámara.

Toque la puerta tres veces y vi dos cabezas asomarse por ella, una rubia, y deslumbrante y una pequeña de pelo negro.

Hola Jasper

Hola Emmett – saludaron las dos damas frente a mi-

¿Podemos pasar? –pregunto Jazz mientras la rubia nos dejaba entrar-

Ingrese al dormitorio con mi caminar pausado y note que cuatro pares de ojos nos miraban desde arriba hasta abajo, luego gire a mi derecha y ahí estaba Victoria, recostada en su cama, puse la palma de mi mano en su cabeza y luego empecé a revisar la dilatación de sus pupilas y su pulso, al momento en que se sentaba de golpe y me miraba con cara de odio.

Hey! No puede llegar y hacer eso, por lo menos avísame- un poco más y me grita.

Nada de Hey –le respondí subiendo el tono de mi voz- te dije que vendría a chequearte y aquí estoy, si a ti se te olvido, pues mala suerte, ahora no seas grosera y te aguantas- concluí con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia al verla relajarse.

Lo siento – murmuro- no me acostumbro a tener un doctor personalizado

¡Reunión en el centro del cuarto!-grito Emmett interrumpiendo- ahora nos presentaremos; yo soy Emmett, ella es Alice, Jasper, James y Edward, ¿tu pequeña morena eres?

Bella-dijo sonrojándose de inmediato-

¿y tu pequeña no tan pequeña rubia eres?

Rosalie

Ya, ahora que nos presentamos, podemos conversar, conocernos, hacernos amigos y ser felices - termino Emm con una sonrisa.

De pronto nos encontramos todos hablando con todos, tomando refrescos y teniendo una cálida noche previa a las clases de mañana.

* * *

**Hola! Ehem, disculpen la demora, pero con esto de las vacaciones no tuvimos tiempo U.U lo sentimos, ojala les haya gustado el capitulo, aun son un poco de introducción, pero ya se viene todo el Caos! y todas las ideas locas de nuestra cabeza. Muajajaja *risa malévola*. Por cierto, muchísimas gracias por los reviews, alertas y favoritos, cada vez que vemos un mensaje en el mail nos hacen gritar y celebrar como locas. aah y ****MiitzukoO-chan** **el OoC de alice tiene su porqué, pero no te preocupes, ya veras a la Alice de siempre =).**

**Recuerden un review es una escritora feliz, nos leemos, Bye. **


End file.
